Game Point
by Maho-chan
Summary: Jan Di/Tsukushi finds out if Jun Pyo/Tsukasa likes his video games more than her. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own the Boys Over Flowers Korean drama._

* * *

><p>AN: I was thinking about Jun Pyo's video games one day and ended up writing this. :D –Maho-chan<p>

_Names: Jun Pyo/Tsukasa, Jan Di/Tsukushi  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Game Point<br>****A Boys Over Flowers K-drama Fanfiction  
><strong>**By Maho-chan**

* * *

><p><em>What was the big deal about this race car game?<em>

Jan Di wondered as she touched the joystick in the shape of a car driver's wheel and contemplated it. She sat down on the couch next to the joystick and frowned.

Jun Pyo was always playing this game. Sometimes he wouldn't even answer the phone when he was playing.

Jan Di frowned some more. Seriously, what was so great about it? She looked around his bedroom. The game took precedence over everything lately, including eating dinner on time, his telescope, playing around with his various mechanical robots and as usual, studying.

She didn't want to admit it but she suspected it took precedence over her as well.

And that did bother her, although she hated to admit it and would never tell him.

Jan Di sighed.

What had he said about this particular version of the game?

_Jan Di, it's awesome. The levels are harder than before._

Jan Di shook her head.

Sometimes the F4 came over and then they would all take turns playing with Jun Pyo shouting orders at them. It was really weird.

Jan Di picked up the console and placed it in her lap. Maybe there was something she was missing. He did like it a lot.

So it must be fun to play.

She powered up the game and the television. Perhaps she could try it while she waited for him?

Jan Di smiled slightly. She should at least try to figure that idiot out; he was her boyfriend after all.

Jan Di selected the easiest level and as it cued up, remembered Jun Pyo's words.

_Make sure to watch out for the first curves. Navigate them steadily and then accelerate on the straight away!_

* * *

><p>Jun Pyo wandered down the hall to his room, a shopping bag held loosely in his hand. As he entered his bedroom, he heard the familiar sounds of his video game. Thinking one of the maids was messing with his stuff, he opened his mouth to yell only to gape as Jan Di shouted, "STUPID GREEN CAR!"<p>

As her car crashed into the one next to her and the screen flashed "game over" she yelled, "NO!"

Jun Pyo bit his lip to keep from bursting out laughing. So much for her complaining when he played video games.

As she cued the game up again, she muttered, "If that guy can play this, I can play it too!"

Jun Pyo chuckled softly, which went unnoticed as the game began. He crept up to Jan Di and leaned in close. As the game car went around a curve onscreen, he growled in her ear.

"And which guy would that be?"

Jan Di jumped and screamed as the car also crashed in the game. Jun Pyo burst out laughing as she pummeled his arm with light punches.

"You scared me! Stupid!"

Jun Pyo laughed and flicked her forehead, causing her to complain.

"Ow."

"Alright, move over." he said impishly. When she resisted, he came close and swung a leg out and behind her so that he could sit with her between his legs. He pushed and nudged her until he was satisfied with their position.

Jan Di squirmed as she found herself leaning against his chest, his arms over her shoulders. He hugged her shoulders affectionately, and then reached for the game.

"OK, Low IQ Moron, let's start again." he murmured in her ear as she squirmed. He grinned and began selecting the game level.

Jan Di blushed and protested, "What are you doing?"

Jun Pyo leaned his chin on her shoulder and replied nonchalantly, "I'm teaching you how to play this game."

Jan Di fisted her hands in her lap as Jun Pyo set the console on her lap, his hands on the steering wheel.

"I bet you lose." Jan Di said defiantly.

"I never lose." Jun Pyo said confidently.

The game began as Jan Di fumed. How could this guy be so sure of himself? She leaned back into him and frowned some more. As he focused his attention on the game and seemed to forget her, she grew restless. She hoped he wouldn't play for long.

She put a hand on his arm, and fingered the sleeve of his sweater. Playing with the cuff, she didn't notice how Jun Pyo blushed and blinked distractedly.

_Was this a new sweater?_

Jan Di mused as she lightly touched his wrist. Jun Pyo said in her ear, "See, this is the straightaway I mentioned before."

Jan Di nodded absently.

_This was a whole new outfit._

She realized as she looked at his jeans. She traced the pattern of the stain on the jeans, her fingers inadvertently caressing his thigh as she thought.

_Actually these are pretty nice on him. _

Jun Pyo fidgeted, suddenly feeling a little overheated.

"This mountain part of the game is tricky. Watch how I do this." he instructed.

Jan Di barely listened. She played with her kissing star necklace. Her head tilted towards him as she closed her eyes.

Confronted with her hair against his cheek, Jun Pyo faltered at the warm smell of her. On the game screen, the car swerved as Jun Pyo turned his head and gently pressed his lips against her cheek, one eye still on the game. He was close to winning again; there was only one more part of the game course to go.

Jan Di sighed contentedly. Jun Pyo wrapped one arm around her waist, the other hand still on the game console. Onscreen, his game car bumped another car.

Unable to resist, Jun Pyo kissed Jan Di again. And as he nuzzled her face, his eyes closed and the car crashed onscreen.

"Game Over! "

The screen read. Jan Di opened her eyes and said gleefully, "Look, you lost!"

"Aish." Jun Pyo mumbled as he cupped her cheek in his palm and directed her face towards his. He kissed her as the game music played cheerfully in the background.

As she turned towards him, his arms came around her fully. The game console was pushed aside and ignored as Jan Di, who truly took precedence over everything for Jun Pyo, smilingly reached out to embrace him too.

* * *

><p>-Maho-chan :D 72/2011


End file.
